thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Awakening/Cherokee Rose
| next = | gallery = }} is the twelfth episode of The Awakening. Plot The group hold a funeral for Otis. Patricia asks about his final actions and Shane talks about his heroic sacrifice for himself and Carl. Patricia breaks down crying. Donna is not present. In the woods, Donna watches as a walker struggles under a fallen tree. Donna mutters something under her breath and approaches the walker, but gets distracted when she hears a twig snapping. Donna holds her gun out to shoot whatever is coming out, but Kenny emerges, holding a dead rabbit. He apologizes if he startled her, Donna doesn't say anything, putting down the walker under the tree. Kenny asks how her sons are coping. Donna says they're fine. Kenny says Duck hasn't had anyone his age around in a while and is happy to have their company. Kenny goes back to the farm, Donna following behind. Back at the farm, later that day, Shawn is showing Duck, Ben and Billy a tractor on the farm. Duck asks if he can ride it and Shawn says he can, but tells him to be careful as Shawn has alot of work to do. Duck climbs on as Ben and Billy watch, playing with Duck. Rebel sits on the farm porch, sharpening a stick as she watches through her hair at Patricia sobbing at Otis' grave. Andrea approaches her and asks if she wants anything to drink, Rebel tells her no. Andrea asks if she's familiar with a gun yet and Rebel says she always has been as Merle owned a stash back at their old home. They continue to talk, Andrea doing most of the talking. Glenn sits inside the farmhouse when Maggie approaches, asking if he's alright. Glenn and Maggie talk about Hershel when Lori enters the room, asking Maggie if she can speak to Glenn alone for a second. Maggie leaves, saying she has to check on Patricia. Lori tells Glenn that he's great at scavenging and asks if he can pick something up for her. When Glenn questions what, Lori hesitates before telling him that she might be pregnant and wants a pregnancy test to know for sure. Glenn is shook. Shawn tells Duck that's enough and let someone else ride the tractor. Duck climbs off and Billy climbs on. Rick approaches Shawn and asks if he needs any help with securing the fence. Shawn thanks him and tells him he could use a hand. Rick begins sawing boards and talking with Shawn about the farm. Shawn tells Rick about the farm's history and how they've owned it for over 100 years. Maggie helps Patricia inside as Lori leaves the farmhouse. After letting Patricia sit in the sitting room, Maggie questions what Lori wanted. Glenn says it's nothing but she doesn't believe him. Glenn asks Maggie to go out scavenging with him and he'll explain on the way there. Maggie shrugs, agreeing. Ed trains Clementine with a gun, but she doesn't like the sound and tells him she doesn't want to train. Ed says she'll need it one day, to survive. Carol tells him to let her off for one day. Ed tells Clementine to go and play with Sophia, which she does. Ed then tells Carol not to criticize his way of parenting. Glenn tells Rick he's going out on a supply run with Maggie at sunrise tomorrow. Rick asks what it's about and Glenn just says that it would be good to get supplies, especially for Hershel to thank him for his hospitality. Rick agrees. Shawn tells Rick he can stop helping out and take a rest. Lori holds Carl's hand as he awakens in the bed. Cast *Rebel Dixon *Andrea Harrison *Jaqui *T-Dog *Rick Grimes *Carol Peletier *Lori Grimes *Shane Walsh *Carl Grimes *Dale Horvath *Glenn Rhee *Clementine *Ed *Andrea Harrison *Sophia Peletier *Donna *Billy *Ben *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene *Susie Greene *Shawn Greene *Katjaa *Kenny *Kenny Jr. "Duck" Deaths * Trivia